


Parallels: Enterprise

by SeekHim



Series: Parallels [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Dubious Science, Friendship, Gen, Parallel Universes, Past Rape/Non-con, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: After encountering an unusual anomaly, Kirk encounters another starship commanded by...himself?Takes place in both the AOS and my 'New Start' verse.





	1. New Orders

_Captain's Log_  
_Stardate 2261.233_

 _After a series of setbacks_ _the USS Enterprise is **finally** underway on our Five Year mission into uncharted  
space, boldly going_ _where no man has gone before._

 _We've just completed a survey of the previously unknown world of Kassen V, with the aid of prototype  
image _ _inducers designed by Mr. Scott. The planet is a Class M, Pre-Industrial world with two dominant  
species,_ _one of which dominates the other_ _literally._

 _Trust Mr. Spock to complain that my sabotaging the locks on the cages of a slave convoy violated  
the spirit, _ _if not the letter, of the Prime Directive. Well, I happen to not be a fan of one race enslaving  
another and one group_ _of escaped slaves isn't going to destroy a planet's civilization._

 _In any case, Spock, Yoeman Rand and I made it safely back to the ship and we are now preparing  
_ _to continue our journey._

_James T. Kirk._

* * *

_Enterprise Bridge  
__3:45 PM_  

"Mr. Chekov," Kirk said as he As he made his way to the Command Chair; "It's time to make ourselves  
scarce! Set a course for somewhere…unknown!"

"Aye, Keptin!" the young Russian said enthusiastically.

 _Somewhere unknown,_ Kirk thought happily.  _We’re finally getting started! After all this time dealing_  
_with Romulans, Klingons and Section 31, the Enterprise is finally going to do what she was meant_  
 _to do...explore!_

He next turned to Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, warp three, if you please."

"Aye, sir."

_And we’re off!_

"Captain!" Uhura called suddenly from her post. "I'm picking up a priority message from Starfleet Command."

Kirk nodded. "Onscreen."

The viewscreen flickered for a minute and then the image of a Starfleet Admiral appeared.

Kirk nodded politely. "Admiral Thomas. You're lucky you caught us, we're a long way from the nearest  
subspace relay."

The white haired woman nodded back and began without preamble. "Captain Kirk, you have new orders.  
You're to reverse course and travel to the Campor System immediately. Our remote sensors have detected  
an anomaly similar to the one encountered by the _USS Kelvin."_

Kirk frowned slightly. _Another delay_? "But Admiral, we're already underway on our Five Year Mission  
into uncharted space and…"

Thomas cut him off. "Well, I'm sorry to interrupt you, Kirk, but you're the closest ship we have. From what we  
can tell this anomaly's huge and who better to look at it than the Flagship?"

Kirk suppressed a sigh. "Understood, Admiral. We're on our way."

The message ended

_I’ll be **very**  glad when we’re well away from all subspace relays._

 


	2. Sickbay

_Stardate 2261.234  
Sickbay 9:40 AM_

"Why do I have to roll up my sleeve for this?" Kirk muttered from his seat on the biobed.

"You don't," McCoy answered. "I just like inconveniencing you. Now hold still."

"Your bedside manner is as impeccable as ever, Bones. Ow!" Kirk yelped as the doctor hypoed his arm.

"Quit whining it’s unbecoming,” McCoy muttered. “Besides you should be thanking me, we still don't know   
the effect Khan's blood will have on you. Keeping tabs on your health is in your best interest."

"I try not to think about it," Kirk murmured as he pulled his sleeve back down. "The less I have in common   
with that maniac the better." He paused for a few moments. "Bones…if Khan's blood does have any lasting   
effects…Could I pass them on to my kids?"

McCoy snorted. "Putting aside, for a moment, my disbelief that 'Tomcat' Kirk would ever settle down and start   
popping out little Kirks-"

" _Bones,"_ Kirk interrupted. "I'm serious."

McCoy sighed."We just don't know, Jim. So much about the Augments is still a mystery. Most of Starfleet Medical's   
going over the data we gathered from studying Khan before he was put back in deep freeze. We know that Harewood's   
daughter recovered from a fatal illness after being injected with Khan's blood and your immune system has definitely   
improved since then. For all we know any kids you have might end up _healthier_ than they would have been otherwise.   
There's no sense in worrying about that now though so…"

Abruptly he paused and then frowned. "Hey…what the hell happened to the bed?"

"What?" Kirk protested; "I didn't touch anything!"

McCoy had already turned and was calling one of the nurses. "Since when do we have _white_ sheets?   
What happened to the Starfleet issued _blue_ ones?"

Kirk glanced down and noticed that the biobed sheets where white and so where all the others in the room.

_That's weird_

Chekov's voice came over the comm. " _Keptin! Ve have arrived at ze Campor seestem! You should see zis!"_

"On my way, Chekov!" He turned back to his muttering CMO. "Good luck with your mystery bedsheets, Bones!"

 


	3. Anomaly

_Bridge of the Enterprise  
10:00 AM._

"What are we looking at?" Kirk murmured as he gazed at the vast anomaly.

"Unknown as yet, Captain," Spock answered from his console.

According to readings the anomaly was as large as a planet. The anomaly that Nero and Ambassador   
Spock had come from had resembled a massive black hole surrounded by lightning streaks.   
This anomaly was completely different in appearance. It was red in color and appeared to be   
constantly fluctuating, in both size and appearance. One moment it resembled a round sun-like   
object, the next a nebula, the next a formless mass. It also appeared to be seething with energy   
and massive lightning-like flashes regularly shot through it.

It looked foreboding, but at the same time fascinating.

_Exploring the unknown is why we’re out here_

“Well, I guess we'd better find out." Kirk turned to Sulu. "Move us a bit closer, Mr. Sulu. I want as much   
information as we can get. Then begin a series of scans."


	4. Caught in a storm

_Briefing Room  
_ _1:25 PM._

Kirk sat in the Briefing Room with Spock, Scotty, Keenser and Lieutenant Carol Marcus.

Spock began. "If I may hypothesize Captain … I believe we are looking at a Temporal Knot."

Marcus continued. "Think of all possible realities existing in parallel. What we're seeing now  
is a knot tying them together."

"So this anomaly is a place where all those realities meet?" Kirk asked. His expression turned thoughtful.  
"This could enable something to pass from one reality to another. Like the _Nerada_ and Ambassador Spock."

Spock nodded. "Indeed. We speculate that the lightning-like phenomena is the result of temporal  
entanglement. I have already detected signs of entanglement in the ship's systems as we approached  
the anomaly. For example, programs suddenly routing through different sections than they did before."

Scotty perked up. "Aye, I've noticed that too! At first I thought it was just Keenser messin about,  
but over the past hour I've been getting some very strange warp core readings!

"Bedsheets changing color…" Kirk murmured.

Suddenly the entire ship lurched and the room's windows were flooded with blinding light.

"Bridge, report!" Kirk yelled. "What hit us!?"

Chekov's anxious voice answered. _'Eet's zee anomaly, Keptin! Eet suddenly expanded! Eet happened  
so fast we had no time to move! A_ _nd_ _now eet's pulleeng us inside eet!"_

"On my way!"

* * *

_Bridge_

Upon reaching the bridge, Kirk noted that they had indeed been pulled inside a writhing mass of light.  
The _Enterprise_ lurched and heaved amidst massive lightning flashes. It was like being trapped in a  
massive storm at sea.

"Sulu, full impulse!" Kirk shouted. "Get us out of here!"

"It's no use, Captain!" the Helmsman answered; "I'm already at maximum!"

Kirk called Engineering, "Scotty can we go to warp?"

 _"I wouldn't advise it, Captain! The stress could tear the ship apart! The anomaly's tossin' us around,  
but it doesn't seem to be doing a lot of damage. I recommend we cool the engines _ _and ride it out!"_

"I concur with Mr. Scott's assessment," Spock put in. "We may find that the center of the anomaly is less  
volatile than the edge and perhaps from there, find a means to escape."

Kirk frowned. "I don't like the idea of just floating on the tide _,_ Spock…but you're right. We'll try to find  
the eye of the storm. Mr. Sulu, cut impulse by half and head for the center of this thing."

"Aye sir!"

After a few anxious moments Chekov announced, "Keptin, ve are approaching ze center of ze anomaly."

Abruptly the _Enterprise's_ lurching stopped and for a moment it seemed to float in a vast sea of light.

Then abruptly it was once again hurled forward.

"Keptin, ze force of ze storm is pushing us forward! Ve are approaching the other side of ze anomaly now!  
Arriveeng in five!…Four!…Three!…Two!…One!"

There was another blinding flash.

 


	5. Encounter

_terprise Bridge  
_ _1:45 PM_

One minute the _Enterprise_ had been racing through a sea of light, the next it was suddenly hurled forward  
into the blackness of space.

"Keptin!" Chekov breathed; "Ve are free of zee anomalee!"

"Mr. Sulu, bring us to a stop!" Kirk ordered. He turned to his First Officer. "Damage report!"

"Slight hull damage in multiple sections, Captain," Spock answered. "Minor damage to some of the ship's systems."

"Where exactly are we?"

 Spock checked his readings again. "We appear to still be in the Campor System."

_After that wild ride I would have thought we'd  have gone a lot further._

"Captain, I'm picking up another ship," Uhura called. "It's one of ours! _Delphis_ class."

"A _Delphis_?"

Kirk gazed at the viewscreen. Off in the distance was a tiny ship that couldn't have been more   
than 180 meters in length.

 _Delphis_. He had heard about that class once and had not been impressed with what he'd heard.  
A science vessel. The smallest class of ship in the Fleet. Only shuttles and runabouts were smaller.

"What's a shuttlepod like that doing this deep in space by itself?"

“Unknown, Captain,” Spock replied.

“Maybe they were part of a convoy and got lost.”

"Captain, they're hailing us," Uhura said.

"Patch them through."

An audio message only came. “ _Enterprise, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Saratoga. What's your status?”_

_What the!?_

Kirk looked at Uhura to make sure that the reading was coming in correctly.

_“Enterprise, this is the Saratoga. Please respond.”_

"Wait…" Kirk asked cautiously; "Did you just say…James T. Kirk?"

  


	6. Is this some kind of joke?

_Bridge  
_

Kirk stared flabbergasted at the viewscreen at the face of...himself?

"Is this some kind of _joke_?' the other… Captain Kirk?...demanded.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Kirk replied. "Not exactly in the same words, maybe. But close enough."

His double stared at him. " _You're_ James Tiberius Kirk?"

"Yes," Kirk replied calmly. "And you are too?"

"You're from Iowa? Born Stardate 2233.0.4? Parents George and Winona Kirk? Brother George Samuel Kirk?"

"Bingo, on all counts. And you're Captain of…" his eyebrow raised, "the _USS Saratoga_?"

"And _you_ are still Captain of the _USS Enterprise_."

The other Kirk’s eyes moved over the _Enterprise_ bridge, alighting on several crew members.  
Abruptly he stepped back and turned to a tall Andorian clad in science blue who was standing  
close behind him.

Kirk looked at Spock and McCoy. "Tell me you're both seeing this too."

"I am, Captain," Spock replied. "Fascinating."

"Damnest dream I ever had…" McCoy muttered.

"So tell me what exactly it is we're looking at."

"The simplest explanation would be a shared hallucination," the Vulcan answered. "We are imagining  
an encounter with another ship commanded by a doppelganger of you."

"And the _complicated_ explanation?" Kirk asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Due to the unique properties of the Quantum Knot, we have emerged in an alternate reality in which  
both that ship and doppelganger are as real as we are."

McCoy had his scanner out. "Well, all of our brains are in fine working order, so I'll side with the Hobgoblin."

The other Kirk had once again approached the viewscreen. "I think, Captain, that we should continue  
this conversation in our Ready Rooms."

As Kirk exited the bridge, McCoy turned to Spock. "So what exactly is Starfleet protocol here?  
Do we invite the other Kirk over for a drink?"

 

 


	7. Shuttle ride

_Enterprise Shuttle Warrant  
2:23 PM_

The shuttle _Warrant_ soared through space toward the tiny nearby ship. It might have been quicker to simply   
beam aboard but both captains had decided against it. With the anomaly still close and the possibility of more   
temporal entanglement, there was always the chance that beaming might scatter one's atoms across infinite   
realities. At the very least they didn't want to risk any systems acting weird. 

And so while Sulu and Chekov remained on the _Enterprise,_ Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Scotty and Uhura were   
now flying toward the mysterious _Saratoga._

"Remind me why _we_ offered to go over to _them_?" McCoy asked. "And why _I_ need to go at all?"

"Because we're on their turf," Kirk replied. "Because it seemed like the polite thing to do. And most importantly,   
because I want my Senior staff with me."

Up ahead Spock and Scotty were piloting the shuttle. Scotty chuckled as he looked back. "Tell the truth, Captain!   
You can't wait to meet your other self! You're dying of curiosity just like the rest of us!"

“That too,” Kirk admitted with a grin.

McCoy was silent for a moment. "So what can you tell us about _Delphis_ class ships, Spock? The _condensed_ version."

Spock readily began to provide. " _Delphis_ class are science vessels designed for limited duration research missions,   
such as planetary study, astronomical surveys and mapping newly discovered areas of space. They have a standard   
complement of approximately one hundred crewmembers, making them the smallest class in the Fleet.

"In our reality there are four such ships within the Fleet at present: the _USS Andaman_ , whose primary focus   
is the study of astronomical phenomena, the _USS Actium_ , whose focus is geology, the _USS Adriatic_ , whose focus   
is biomedical research and the _USS Saratoga,_ whose focus is ecological studies and which is currently the oldest   
member of its class. It is not surprising that you would be unfamiliar with them, Doctor, because they have attracted   
very little notice. Indeed their class is regarded as a…'joke'…by some."

"In our reality the _USS Saratoga_ was launched on Stardate 2240.73 under the command of Captain Eric Martell.   
Upon his retirement on Stardate 2258.295, command was switched to Captain M'ia P'Rel from Cait. Evidently that   
was not the case in this reality."

Scotty snorted. "I'll say!" He glanced back at Kirk. "I'm certainly curious as to why any 'you' would be on that wee   
little pod of a ship and not our Silver Lady!"

Spock put in his two cents. "If the anomaly is a disruption of space time that allows for one reality to interact   
with another, and if there are by definition infinite realities, then there are an infinite number of reasons why   
the Captain would be in command of another vessel."

"Maybe he was never assigned to the _Enterprise_ in the first place," Uhura suggested.

"Unlikely. He mentioned that the Captain was 'still' in command of the _Enterprise_ , which would indicate   
that he himself commanded it at one time."

Kirk shot a Spock a wry glance. "Maybe after a certain _incident_ at Nibiru, he was reassigned instead of being demoted."

"That is a possibility."

"Well, we can ask him all about it when we get there," Uhura replied with a smile. "I'm sure it'll be an interesting story."

  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Shuttlebay

_Saratoga Shuttlebay  
2:30 PM_

James T. Kirk stepped out of the shuttle to behold…himself.

The captain of the _Saratoga_ stood waiting for them flanked by two of his officers; the tall Andorian  
seen on the bridge earlier and an imposing blond haired woman. He nodded politely once all had exited.  
"Captain Kirk. Welcome aboard _."_

Kirk smiled and nodded back. "Captain Kirk. Thank you for having us."

_Wow! This is beyond incredible!_

His double turned and motioned to the Andorian. "May I present my First Officer, Commander Thelin."

_Both of us wound up with interesting First Officers._

And then to an imposing woman. "And my Chief of Security, Lieutenant Commander Clarice Hatcher."

Kirk noted the woman’s scars and eye patch. _I've a feeling she keeps things well in hand on this ship._

He motioned to his own staff who stood behind him. "This is my First Officer, Commander Spock.  
My Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy, who I believe you know. My Chief Engineer, Lieutenant   
Commander Montgomery Scott  and my Chief of Communications, Lieutenant Uhura."

The other captain once again nodded. "I'm familiar with all of your senior staff, Captain." His eyes warmed  
as he looked at McCoy. "Hello, Doctor. I'm sure that you and _my_ McCoy will have a great deal to talk about."

A wide eyed McCoy nodded. "Should be interestin."

 _Of that I have no doubt. Two Bones'! Who'd have believed it?_  

Scotty meanwhile had been looking around bug eyed.  "Ach, this is one wee hangar bay!" he noted.  
"I'm surprised we were able to fit!"

The solemn faced Hatcher shot the Scott a stern look.

_Mind your P's and Q's Scotty! And be grateful that this Commander Hatcher isn't on the Enterprise.  
Because I've a feeling that if she was your secret still's days would be numbered!_

The other captain meanwhile had turned toward the door. "If you'll all come with me, the rest of my staff  
has assembled in the Briefing Room."

_He seems a bit distant._


	9. Conference

_Enterprise Bridge  
2:40 PM_

Recently promoted Lieutenant Chekov was _not_ a happy camper. "Vhy did ve have to stay behind?" he muttered to Sulu.  
"I vanted to see the other ship! Meet ze other Keptin!"

"Captain's prerogative," Sulu replied from his temporary seat on the Command Chair. "Think of it as us being  
the only ones to whom the Captain could entrust the Flagship while he's away."

Chekov grinned. "From vhat he said there's another _Enterprise_ out there somevhere! Maybe with other wersions of us!  
Imagine getting to meet them!" Mind filled to bursting with curiosity he continued. "How do you think ze other Keptin  
ended up on such a tiny wessel?"

Sulu shrugged. "I have no idea. Frankly, I can't imagine the Captain being anywhere other than on the _Enterprise."_

"It vouldn't be the _Enterprise_ vithout the Keptin."

* * *

  _Saratoga Briefing Room_

The briefing room had eight chairs, four placed on each side of the table. Inside were several seated officers.

The _Saratoga_ captain began introductions. He motioned to an African American woman. “May I present my  
Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Commander Joyce Filars.”

A female Caitian. “My Chief of Communications, Lieutenant M’Ress.”

A middle aged gentleman seated at one end of the table. “My Operations Management, Chief Petty Officer   
Laurence Tolliver.”

And a very agitated looking southern doctor. “And my Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy.”

He then introduced the _Enterprise_ crew. “This of course is Captain Kirk. First Officer, Commander Spock.   
Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott. Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy   
and Chief of Communications, Lieutenant Uhura.”

Turning to Kirk and his staff he said. “Please be seated.”

Thelin sat across from Spock, Uhura from M’Ress, McCoy from McCoy and Scotty from Filars. Hatcher stood  
silent sentry by the door, her sharp eye missing nothing. Kirk stood at the head beside his counterpart.

"This is…strange for all of us," the other captain began. "But we have a job to do."

Scotty, whose eyes had been shifting constantly between both captains and CMOs, leaned over to McCoy.  
"I am _freaking out_ right now!" he whispered. "Why aren't you freaking out?!"

"Get hold of yourself, man!" the doctor snapped back, although his eyes were also wide.

"The _Enterprise_ has crossed over from its reality into ours with no clear way back," the other captain continued.  
"Our immediate priority…"

_Business right away? Can’t he appreciate how incredible this is?_

Kirk cleared his throat.

His counterpart turned to him. "Yes, Captain?"

"Before we decide on a course of action, I think that we should take a moment to consider the unique   
situation that we're all in. Both our crews are encountering beings not just from another world but another   
reality altogether! Have any of you taken a moment to reflect on how _incredible_ all this is? Two Earths!   
Two Starfleets! Two Federations! What's different? What's the same?"

He was looking at both crews now and so he didn't notice his double’s slight flinch at the words _'what's different_.'

Turning back to him he continued. "The purpose of the _Enterprise,_ indeed of all Starfleet vessels, is to explore."  
He grinned. "And this is one heck of an opportunity! Imagine what we could learn if we all compare notes.  
We could start by interfacing the central computers on each ship to compare ship systems-"

The other McCoy's face was darkening and he looked about to interrupt, but his Kirk beat him to it…

"Captain," he said firmly. "With all due respect. We don't have time for this." He pointed out the window.  
"We don't know how much longer that anomaly is going to be active and as far as we know it's your only  
ticket home. If it suddenly dissipates you're stuck here and I doubt that anybody wants that. We need  
to act _now_ and worry about exploring _later."_

Scotty leaned over and whispered to McCoy again. "Is it my imagination or is he not happy about us being here?"

The other Kirk faced the assembled crews. "Right now we have two different ships. We need to take full  
advantage of that by combining our efforts to finding a solution as quickly as possible."

He looked at Filars. "Commander Filars, you'll work with Commander Scott to identify any effects on Engineering  
that might have resulted from the _Enterprise_ traveling through the anomaly. That may provide clues on how  
they can safely fly back through it. Also, the _Enterprise_ suffered damage from its trip. If there're any repairs   
that we can assist with have the necessary personnel and equipment sent over via shuttlecraft."

"Chief Tolliver, you'll coordinate with _Enterprise's_ Operations and pretty much do the same thing Filars will.  
The _Enterprise_ experienced strange phenomena as a result of temporal entanglement. That hasn't happened  
here yet, but I don't believe in leaving anything to chance. Both of you keep a sharp eye out for anything unusual  
in the systems of both ships and see if you can come up with any ideas for shielding against it."

"Commander Thelin, you and Commander Spock will coordinate both Science Departments to study everything  
each ship has been able to gather on the anomaly itself. Both ships' physicists will also work with Lieutenant  
Chekov to hopefully find a way for the _Enterprise_ to successfully navigate back home to their own reality.

"Both Dr. McCoys need to standby in case the crews start to experience any physical effects as a result  
of the anomaly, ether from flying through it or from being in close proximity."

"Commander Hatcher, keep an eye out for anything unusual and coordinate with whoever's in charge of Security  
on the _Enterprise._

"Lieutenant M'Ress, you and Lieutenant Uhura will keep communications on both ships in tandem."

The _Saratoga_ captain briefly looked each of his crewmembers in the eyes before continuing. "I'm counting on each  
of you to give your best. The way you always have."

"We won't fail you, Captain," the Caitian’s voice was quiet but filled with conviction.

For the first time the other Kirk gave a slight smile. "I know, M'Ress. You guys never have."

His face grew serious again. "That should be all for now. Dismissed." Without a word he turned and walked out  
of the room. His CMO got up too and followed him, a worried and angry look on his face.

Scotty looked at Kirk. "Uh…Captain…? Should we?"

"You have your orders, Mr. Scott."


	10. Conversations: Kirk

_Saratoga Corridors  
3:00 PM_

Kirk entered the hallway and spotted his double up ahead in an intense conversation with his CMO.

His double spotted him and gave the doctor a gentle nudge. "Go on, Bones. I've got this." The other McCoy  
departed, very reluctantly.

As the other captain continued down the hallway, Kirk fell in step beside him. "May I walk with you, Captain?"

"Of course."

The two men walked silently for a moment before Kirk began. "I'm not sure how identical you and I are,  
but I wouldn't be so quick to tell _your_ people what to do."

"Permission to speak freely," his counterpart said.

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "Do you _need_ my permission?"

"Not at all. But if I offended you or hurt your feelings I don't want to cause more damage. I just don't like  
to waste time. I never have.” He looked at him questioningly. "Did you graduate from the Academy early?"

Kirk gave a half amused snort, "I didn't _graduate_ so much as-"

"Let me guess, promoted in record time? Went straight from cadet to captain?"

"Yes."

"After Nero?"

"After Nero."

"Same here. Ever since I've enlisted I've known only one speed. And I prefer to _make_ choices not debate them."

Kirk once again smiled. "We're more identical than I thought, Captain. I tend to go one speed as well."  
His expression turned rueful. "And more often than not it's landed me on the wrong side of Starfleet  
regulations."

The other captain’s expression lightened slightly. "I've been known to peeve a few higher-ups myself."

* * *

_3:30 PM_

"You have a fine ship."

After following his counterpart to the bridge and silently watching him make an announcement, Kirk was  
now accompanying him to Engineering. He'd taken the opportunity to examine the small ship along the way,  
curious as to what sort of vessel his counterpart commanded.

She was tiny compared to the _Enterprise,_ and her corridors tan instead of glistening white, but he sensed  
a definite personality about her. The words that kept coming to mind where _steady, confident, experienced  
_ and above all _feisty_. Although she was small, he had the feeling that she was far from helpless in a fight.

"I know," his double replied. "To quote my Chief Engineer: 'She may not look like much but she's got it  
where it counts." He paused. "But a ship's only as good as its crew. Mine might not have gotten the highest  
scores in the Academy but they've never given anything less than their all. Most importantly they've always  
been there for each other.” He paused again. “And me."

Kirk nodded. He'd taken note of the crew as well as the ship. They were obviously all professionals  
who worked hard and took great pride in their work. And from the looks he'd seen directed their way,  
_very_ protective of their Captain.

"Well, it definitely paid off," he complimented. "I have to admit I was surprised to see a _Delphis_ class  
so deep in space."

"You're in good company. For a long time most people thought that a _Delphis_ class was little more  
than a glorified shuttlepod."

Kirk looked slightly embarrassed. _Lesson Number One_. _Never insult or demean another guy's ship!_

"I've spent the past two years proving them wrong," the other Kirk continued.

"Well, I guess you convinced Starfleet if you made it all the way out here to the Campor System."

"That I did." His double couldn't keep the deep pride from his voice. "The _Saratoga_ is currently  
on a Five Year Mission."

Kirk's eyebrows rose in surprise. _They sent this little ship on a Five Year Mission? I'm sure she's tough  
in her own way, but still_ …"

"An extended research survey," his alternate clarified. "We set out last year. We're circumnavigating  
the edges of known space surrounding the Federation. We dock at the nearest starbase to refuel  
and shore leave every six months. We work both in known and on the edges of unknown space."  
He managed a smile. "And _occasionally_ we peek over the edges."

Kirk grinned back. "If you're anything like me you've probably been peeking more than _occasionally."_

"Guilty as charged. We've been to places that no one else in the Fleet has and we’ve made a few First Contacts.   
But even when we’re not the first ship in an area, we're constantly discovering. One of our most important   
jobs is to check over what other ships find.

“Ever since Nero, Starfleet's been stepping up deep space exploration big time. Ships are being sent  
out in droves and they're finding new worlds and phenomena every day. Someone needs to study  
them in depth and no one's better at doing that than a _Delphis_ class ship. Big ships come in, discover  
a place and then move on in a couple days. We come in and and take a closer look and in the process   
we make a lot more discoveries."

_I guess I never really thought of it that way._

"This is the furthest out that we’ve been out so far. We’d just finished mapping a new area of space that   
the _USS Valiant_ discovered, when Starfleet contacted us and asked us to take a look at this anomaly.  
They had a few misgivings about sending one of the smallest ships in the Fleet to check it out, but we   
were the closest ship in the area."

Kirk smiled. "Same here."

His counterpart took a deep breath. "And what where _you_ doing out this deep in space, Captain Kirk?"

Kirk gave a proud smile of his own. "The _Enterprise_ is currently on a Five Year Mission of deep space  
exploration. We set out last year too, although we've had a few delays and setbacks along the way.  
We were _finally_ getting underway and were just passing the furthest subspace relays when Starfleet  
told us to look at this anomaly."

He once again smiled. "We're doing what the _Enterprise_ was _meant_ to do…explore." He paused for  
a moment. "And I can't imagine doing it without my crew at my back." He met his counterpart's eyes  
and his tone was now quiet. "You're right, a ship's only as good as its crew and mine's everything  
that any Captain could ask."

The other captain was oddly silent.

Kirk gave his double a faint smile. "Is that where your _Enterprise_ is now? Somewhere in deep space  
on a Five Year Mission?”

"Not quite," the other Kirk said quietly. "The _Enterprise_ is currently on an extended patrol along  
the Federation's borders."

Kirk's eyebrows shot upward. " _Patrol?"_

His counterpart nodded. "The _USS_ _Valiant_ is currently on a Five Year Mission now; she set out earlier  
this year. Starfleet's planning on a second soon; they're going to send the _USS Aurora,_ which is being  
constructed now _._ Those two ships are going to spearhead Starfleet's deep space exploration program _."_

Kirk frowned slightly. "They didn't want to send the Flagship?"

"The _Enterprise_ isn't the Flagship anymore, the _USS Excalibur_ is. She was launched last year.   
The _Valiant_ and the _Aurora_ are spearheading Starfleet's exploration. The _Excalibur_ mostly serves  
in diplomatic and defensive capabilities. The official bearer of the Federation flag."

_The Enterprise wasn't destroyed but she's no longer the Flagship? What the heck happened?_

"If you don't mind my asking, who's Captain of the _Enterprise_ here?"

"Jason Morrick. You know him?"

"Yeah, he was one of my teachers at the Academy. Strict but fair, always gets his point across.”  
He gave a rueful smile. “I imagine he and this universe’s Spock get along great, since he's a real  
stickler for regulations _.”_

He paused. "How long have you been in command of the _Saratoga?"_

His double took a breath. "Almost two years. I boarded her for the first time on 2259.0.1. A new start  
for a new year."

"But you _were_ Captain of the _Enterprise_ before?" Kirk pressed. "On the bridge I noticed you said that  
I was _still_ the Captain."

"You're right, I was," his counterpart said calmly. "After Nero Pike got promoted to Admiral and I got  
his ship."

Kirk couldn't keep the incredulity from his voice. "You were handed the _Flagship_ and you left after less  
than a year? Why?"

_Why the hell would you leave? I'm sure this ship has its perks, but how could you, how could any **me** ,  
ever leave the Enterprise?_

He still recalled the first time he had seen the _Enterprise_ , her white hull gleaming in the sun.  
He'd fallen in love with her from that moment on and he'd _known_ that for him there would never  
be another ship.

"Did it have anything to do with Nibiru?" It was the only thing he could think of offhand.

"Nibiru?" the other Kirk raised an eyebrow. "No. I've never been there." He paused. "Were you on shore  
leave on Stardate 2258.72?

It was Kirk's turn to raise an eyebrow now. "Yeah, I was planet-side. Went to a bar, had a couple drinks.  
Nothing big happened though."

 "I see," his counterpart said quietly.

"I take it that something happened to you?" Kirk asked.

"Yes." His double's voice was now even more quiet. "It's the reason I left."

Once again Kirk was unable to contain his surprise. "Something happened during a _shore leave_  
that made you decide to leave the _Enterprise?"_

"It's more like what happened _afterwards_ , Captain," the other Kirk said firmly. "And I prefer not to discuss  
it right now."

"Captain?" another voice said.

Kirk looked up to see two concerned looking crewmembers, a male and a female standing in the passageway  
watching him and his counterpart intently. He recognized them as Nlian and from the lack of stripes  
on their uniforms, they were either ensigns or crewmen.

The other captain’s expression lightened slightly upon seeing them.

"Captain, may we speak to you for a moment?" the female asked quietly but earnestly.

His double gave Kirk a nod. "If you'll excuse us for a moment, Captain." He turned back to the Nlians  
and motioned them toward a door. "Let's step in here for a moment, Crewmen."

As the three entered the room Kirk was left to wait and wonder. There was clearly a strong bond between  
his double and the crewmen. Where they lovers or something?

After a minute or two the three exited the room and both Nlians rapidly headed down the corridor.

Kirk watched curiously. "Who were those two? If you don't mind my asking?"

His double paused. "Crewmen Tuskaro Alyen and Shylea L'Naym. Husband and wife. Paramedic and Botanist  
respectively."

_Guess that rules them out as lovers._

"Friends of yours?"

The other Kirk's face was expressionless but his voice was anything but. "More than friends, Captain. _Much_ more."

Something about his tone let Kirk know not to press for more info.

_Okay. Out of my league. I’ll stay out of it._


	11. Conversations: McCoy

_Saratoga Sickbay:  
3:30 PM_

An opportunity.

Jim had called this whole insane situation _an opportunity_! Leave it to that crazy kid to see _every single thing_   
as a chance to explore! And if they were stuck here, ( _in a whole other reality!)_ Jim would probably have   
something positive to say about _that_ too!

And to top it off they were now on a tiny ship with _doubles of both of them on it!_ At least it wouldn't be for long,  
Jim had said that the Senior staff would spend a few hours gathering data aboard the _Saratoga_ and then return   
to the _Enterprise_ to continue their collaboration from there. That way both ships would have their Captains   
at the helm.

And among more familiar surroundings the _Enterprise_ CMO would _hopefully_ be able to maintain his sanity.

His head was already spinning as he followed his…double through the corridors. Other dimensions, infinite realities.   
Hell, if things were infinite then who was to say that anything was 'real?'

If he asked Jim that question, he already knew what that infant would say.   
  
" _Think of it in terms_ _of exploration, Bones. Infinite realities, infinite adventures."_

But what if you couldn't get back? What if you got stuck where you didn't belong on one of your  _adventures?_

They arrived at sickbay and both McCoys took a moment to simply stare at each other.

"Jim said this was strange," his double said finally. "Try _mind-bendingly strange._ "

Strange? Try completely _insane!_ "That's for sure," he managed.

From the bug-eyed stares of the other medical staff present, an Earth woman and a male Nlian,  
McCoy figured that they were both thinking the exact same thing.

He took a breath. "I want to make one thing clear. If anything happens to MY Captain, he will be   
treated by _me_ and _only_ by me. _Not_ some doppelganger."

The other doctor raised an eyebrow. "This is _my_ sickbay. Hell, this is _my universe_. Here you and your friends   
are the doppelgangers."

"Don't remind me." McCoy glanced around. "And this is one tiny sickbay. It’s not much bigger than   
a prison hospital."

The other's face darkened slightly. "It suits our needs and I'll thank you not to insult it. Lives have been   
saved here and crewmembers have _died_ here."

McCoy flushed. "Sorry," he muttered. That _had_ been bad taste.

The other doctor nodded. "We've got a few hours, let’s get started."


	12. Conversations: Chekov

_Bridge of the Enterprise  
3:40 PM_

"Lieutenant Chekov."

Chekov stared wide eyed at the face that appeared on the mini-screen. Since the Senior staff's   
meeting with the staff of the _Saratoga,_ communications had been set up between both ships.

He had been given a mini-screen to put him in contact with the Chief Navigator of the _Saratoga_   
and he now found himself looking at another familiar face.

"Professor Arex!" he gasped in wonder. " _Vot to da!"_

"I see you are familiar with me," the Edosian said. 

"Da!" Chekov said eagerly.

He had in fact known his Arex quite well. The Edosian had joined Starfleet as an enlistee many years ago,   
but had become an officer via a field commission. He was said to be one of the finest navigators in the Fleet.

"You vere one of my teachers at ze Academy!” Chekov went on. “Vere you here too?"

 "I was indeed, Lieutenant," the Edosian said quietly. "You were one of my best students."

 Chekov immediately sensed something in the Edosian's tone. Sadness and…disappointment?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Vot to da' means 'Wow' in Russian


	13. Conversations: Spock

_Saratoga Stellar Cartography Lab  
4:30 PM_

Spock was involved in a deep discussion. After the mission briefing he and Commander Thelin had taken him  
to the Physics Lab where they had had an hour point twelve second long discussion with both the _Saratoga’s_  
Physics Department and a remote one with the _Enterprise’s._ The Andorian had then taken him to the Stellar  
Cartography Lab where they were now going over additional data with the Head of Stellar Sciences, Lieutenant   
Commander Victor Falno.

Both the _Saratoga_ and the _Enterprise_ had collected a large amount of useful data on the anomaly and all   
Departments were now focusing on three objectives: determining the physical effects of the anomaly on   
organic matter, finding ways to enhance the _Enterprise’s_ shields while near or in it, and indentifying   
the quantum signatures of each of their realities.

The _Enterprise_ could not simply fly back into the anomaly; if there were infinite realities there would be no  
way to determine  where they might appear. In order to return to their own reality they needed to have exact  
coordinates. The theory was that every reality has its own unique quantum signature, its own unique ‘fingerprint’.  
In order to return home they needed to determine their own reality’s ‘fingerprint.’

The discussions had been intense. At 16:15 hours another crewmember, a female Nlian, had come in with   
a data transfer request from the head of the Botanic department, but that had been the only interruption.

The doors opened again and the Captain of the _Saratoga_ entered.

_Fascinating._

He recalled the words of his captain during the briefing.

 _"Have any of you taken a moment to reflect on how **incredible** all this is? Two Earths! Two Starfleets! _  
_Two Federations! What's different? What's the same?"_

Despite the emotion with which his statement had been presented, the Captain had been correct.  
This was...incredible.

Two Federations. And two James T. Kirk's.

Upon noticing Spock, the other Kirk paused for 3.25 seconds before approaching and asking about their progress.

“Our investigation has been most informative, Captain,” Commander Thelin said. He began to show some   
of the data that had been correlated and explained some of their current theories.

After a few moments, the alternate Kirk looked at Spock. “Is there a problem, Commander Spock?   
You’ve been staring at me since I came in.”

“My apologies for any discomfort,” Spock replied. “I was simply studying your facial features.  
Despite the slight differences in your uniform you are physically identical to my Captain Kirk.   
Most intriguing.”

The other Kirk was silent for 10.23 seconds. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

His tone didn’t change, but Spock noted a tightening in his expression.

Since coming to the _Saratoga_ he had spoken with fourteen of its members and encountered twenty three   
one others. All of them had acted professionally, but despite their professionalism, he had noticed facial   
expressions of discomfort among all of them. As she had been leaving after the data transfer, the female   
Nlian had looked at him with an expression of…sadness?...disappointment?

He noted also that both Thelin and Falno was looking at the Captain and their expressions was one of concern.  
Another crewmember, Lieutenant Abigail Silverstein, looked worried. And still another, Crewman Yolanda Blade,  
was looking at both the captain and Spock and her expression was both concerned and angry.


	14. Conversations: Sulu

_Enterprise Bridge  
5:00 PM_

Something was off.

Technically his shift was now over, but Sulu intended to stay at his post for as long as possible while   
this insane situation landed. He was pretty sure that the Captain would order him to rest soon however.  
Considering how fast that anomaly could expand and who knew what else the _Enterprise_ needed all   
crewmembers, particularly the ones at Helm and Navigation, to be as sharp as possible.

He would have the conn until the Captain returned, but although he loved to sit in the Captain’s Chair,  
as he’d stared at the large frightening anomaly…the anomaly that had thrown him and his crew in a whole  
other _universe_ …he felt nervous away from Helm. Uneasy at being away from the pilot’s seat and able to fly  
the ship from danger in case that anomaly decided to act up again.

Eventually they would have to fly through it again. He was not looking forward to that _at all.  
_ But if he ever wanted to see his family again, see his  _daughter_ again, he knew that he had no choice.

The thought of being trapped here, of never seeing his little girl again…

He glanced over at Navigation where Lieutenant Darwin sat; Chekov was off going over data,   
while in comm conference with the _Saratoga’s_ navigator.

The _Saratoga._

Sulu looked up at the screen at the tiny ship floating nearby. Something had been off about it.   
During the times when the bridges were in communication he had always sensed vibes coming   
from its crew. Not hostile but definitely uncomfortable.

He had spoken extensively with the _Saratoga’s_ Helmsman, who also had the conn. He had been pleasantly  
surprised to learn that the man, Lieutenant Harutu Akari, was also of Japanese descent like him, although  
he had been born and raised in Japan as opposed to San Francisco.

The two had had lengthy discussions. Sulu would always be first and foremost a pilot, but he did have  
a doctorate in astrophysics and a master's certificate in interstellar navigation, not to mention having  
completed a wide assortment of advanced seminars in subspace theory. So while he wasn’t in Spock’s,  
Chokov’s or Scotty’s league, he was no slouch either. Akari’s scientific skills were mainly in anthropology,  
but he was skilled in interstellar navigation as well.

Their talks had been thorough and professional, but Sulu had sensed an undercurrent of tension.  
Once during a break in their talks while they were waiting for data to download, he had asked Akari  
if he by any chance knew any martial arts.

“I train with the _katana_ in the technique of _Battōjutsu,_ _”_ was the reply _._

 _“_ I use _the_ _katana_ _as well._ I practice both fencing and hand to hand _.”_ He attempted to add a bit of levity. _  
“_ My captain and I often have friendly sparring matches. I usually end up handing his butt to him though.”

Akari immediately stiffened and his expression darkened. “Indeed,” was all he said but his displeasure  
was obvious.

Now Sulu once more gazed out at the small ship. Something was clearly off about its crew. They definitely  
had some sort of problem with the _Enterprise,_ but he had no idea what.


	15. Conversations: Uhura

_Saratoga Physics Lab_   
_5:30 PM_  

Uhura headed towards the physics lab with M'Ress. Since arriving on the _Saratoga_ she'd spent most of her time with the Caitian   
and had found her to be both mild mannered and highly intelligent. Upon questioning she'd learned that she had an avid interest   
in poetry which reminded her of her own love for music. She'd found herself liking her fellow Communications expert and if they'd   
served on the same ship she had no doubt that they'd have been good friends.

But…

Something was off. As an expert linguist she was adept with both verbal and non-verbal communication, including body language.   
And so she had quickly been able to tell that as tactful and pleasant as the Caitian was… she was uncomfortable.

It had been worse with other crewmembers she'd encountered since arriving. As a senior officer of the Flagship, she was used   
to getting stares whenever she walked into a room of strangers. Usually they were looks of respect, admiration, awe and even   
jealously. But the looks she'd been getting from several of the crew of this tiny vessel where of flat out disproval. Even those   
who'd tried to act neutral had projected discomfort or uncertainty.

She entered the lab to find Spock in deep discussion with the Andorian Commander and several other scientists. "All matter   
in the universe resonates on a quantum level with a unique signature," one of them was saying. "It stands to reason that each   
reality has its own unique signature."

Spock nodded. "Indeed. If we were to use a subspace differential pulse we might be able to identify…"

She couldn't help but smile. Discovery and exploration where Spock's passions. Not that he would ever admit to them being so.   
Being surrounded by fellow scientists discussing various theories had always been stimulating for him. And discussing the   
complexities of parallel realities with beings from a parallel reality had to be…fascinating.

"Spock," she called. Upon his acknowledgment she asked, "Have you come up with anything so far?"

"Our investigation of the anomaly has been most informative. We are in a process of hopefully identifying the unique   
quantum signatures of our realities." He nodded toward one of the officers. "Lieutenant Ballard has suggested ways   
in which we can further enhance the _Enterprise's_ shields while in proximity to the anomaly."

"That's great, I wouldn't want our return trip to be as rough as the last. Listen, M'Ress is taking me down to   
the Mess to grab a quick bite. Would you like anything?"

"Not at this time."

She hesitated. "Spock, can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

After stepping into an empty room she allowed her concern to show. "Spock, have you noticed the looks people   
have been giving us? They've been staring at us since we came aboard."

"I would imagine that they are intrigued given that we are representatives from a parallel reality and the counterparts   
of known individuals from this reality." 

She shook her head. "Spock, they're more than just _intrigued_. No one's said or done anything but…" She frowned.   
"Spock, I'm a linguist, I know body language. They're all uncomfortable and many of them are angry."

Spock was silent for a moment. "Despite their professionalism, I too have noticed facial expressions of discomfort   
among some of the crew. One hour point twenty three seconds ago I was in the Stellar Cartography Bay and the Captain   
came in to discuss our progress. His manner was professional but I noted that my presence seemed to cause him great   
discomfort. The crewmembers there noted it as well and their facial expressions indicated both concern for the Captain,   
and in one crewmember's case, hostility toward me."

"But why would they or their Kirk dislike us? It's not as if we've done anything to them! We're not even from this reality!"

"Indeed. The logical conclusion would be that their discomfort lies not with us but with our counterparts from this reality."

"But what could our counterparts possibly have done?"

"Without adequate facts I am not at liberty to say."

"Excuse me," M'Ress stuck her head in the room. "Lieutenant, are you ready?"

 

* * *

Mess Hall

After a quick silent ride in the turbo life and a walk down another passageway the two females entered the Mess Hall.   
Upon entering Uhura took note of how significantly smaller it was than the _Enterprise,_ but it gave off a cozy air. 

But any comforting feelings she had died when she overheard a tense conversation from one of the tables.

"I know one thing, that might not be the same _Enterprise_ and they might not be the same crew, but they're close enough   
to bring back bad memories for the Captain."

"He _is_ upset. I talked to him awhile ago and I could hear it in his voice."

"I hope they _do_ find a way back and soon. And if they can't that they'll get the heck away from us."

"I know. The sooner they're away from the Captain the better."

Upon noticing her, both crewmembers abruptly grew silent.

Shaken Uhura headed over to the buffet section. Something _had_ happened between this universe's James T. Kirk   
and the crew of the _Enterprise._ But what?

She grabbed a sandwich and sat down with M'Ress. For awhile she managed to bury her concerns in a discussion over   
ways to further boost communication between the ships. When M'Ress momentarily left to return their plates, Uhura   
had her head buried in a PADD.

Suddenly she felt eyes upon her. Looking up she saw a little girl about five years old standing nearby, watching her intently.

Uhura smiled. There weren't any children on the _Enterprise_ , but the _Saratoga_ was obviously a family ship. She'd wondered   
sometimes if she and Spock might have kids someday.

"Hi," she said gently. "What's your name?"

"You're one of the bad people," the little girl said without preamble.

Uhura froze. "The bad people?"

"You hurt the Captain. And now you're here getting him all sad again."

"Trisha!" A dark haired, middle, aged woman came up and took the child's hand. "Come along, Trisha. You know that   
you're not supposed to disturb someone when they're working."

"But Mrs. Mayberry, she…"

"That's enough," Mayberry said firmly. "Now come on." She glanced at Uhura. "I apologize if she disturbed you,   
Lieutenant."

Uhura stared at the retreating couple. Upon feeling M'Ress approach she turned to her. "M'Ress, what is going on here?   
Why are people on this ship, even _children,_ treating me and my friends like some kind of pariahs?"

M'Ress sighed. "Let's talk on the way back." She led Uhura out of the Mess Hall and to an isolated corridor before   
speaking again. "The problem has nothing to do with you or your fellow officers, Lieutenant. I assure you, that   
nobody here has anything against any of you personally."

"Then what?" Uhura demanded. "What do they have against the crew of the _Enterprise?"_

The Caitian was silent for a moment. "I'll tell you," she said quietly.

  

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Conversations: Scotty

_Saratoga Shuttlebay  
7:00 PM_

Scotty stood in the shuttlebay talking to Filars. The _Enterprise_ Senior staff was preparing to return to their ship  
and they weren't going alone; the shuttle _Fairwind_ would be accompanying them, carrying the _Saratoga's  
_ Chief Engineer and additional personnel to assist in repairs.

The _Enterprise_ crew had spent four hours on the _Saratoga,_ and _Saratoga_ personal would spend four hours  
on the _Enterprise._ A fair trade Scotty had joked.

Truthfully though, he was glad to be getting off the _Saratoga._ He was always happiest in the depths of his  
beloved Silver Lady, but he'd been picking up odd vibes from the moment he'd come aboard this small ship.  
No one had said or done anything, but he'd gotten more than a few strange looks and the _Saratoga's_ Captain  
had obviously not been happy with his fellow officers being there, although why only the devil could guess.

After he and Filars finished their conversation, they parted ways to head toward their respective shuttles.  
As he neared the _Warrant_ he spotted Uhura approaching; the other officers had already boarded and she  
was the last to arrive.

As she drew closer he noticed that she seemed upset. Concerned he approached her. "Lass?

Are ye alright?"

She looked at him and from a closer look he could tell that she was _very_ upset. "Later, Scotty," she said softly.

An angry suspicion arose. "Did someone on this wee tub of a ship do anything to you?"

"No," she whispered. " _They_ weren't the ones who did anything."

_Now what in blazes did **that** mean?_

* * *

_Enterprise Shuttlebay  
7:10 PM_

Scotty felt better just being back onboard the _Enterprise._ The other officers dispersed, Kirk and Uhura for the Bridge,  
McCoy for Sickbay and Spock either to the Bridge or to the labs to continue trying to figure this crazy anomaly out.  
Technically their shifts were long over, but until this mess had been resolved one way of the other, they would  
remain on hand. 

He made his way further down the shuttlebay to await the arrival of the _Fairwind_. Upon arriving, it opened to reveal  
Filars and her personnel. There were a dozen aside from Filars, and according to her they all specialized in either repairs,  
maintenance, or internal systems.

One of them, a young man about twenty, stared around the vast shuttlebay with huge eyes. "Wow," he said softly.  
"It's even bigger than I thought."

One of his companions gave him a disproving look. "We're here to _work_ , Daniels, not sightsee."

He silenced at a stern look from Filars, who then turned to Scotty. "We're ready when you are, Commander," she said.


	17. Revelations: Scotty

_Enterprise Engineering  
10:30 PM_

"I think that we should go over these readings again," Filars said as she handed him a PADD.

After the rest of the _Saratoga_ personnel had been dispatched to their assignments, both Chief Engineers  
had returned to their collaboration. They'd spend the past three hours collecting and pouring over data.  
They'd uncovered a lot of helpful info and had intense discussions (and arguments) over theories and principles.  
The typical joys of two Engineers working together.

He'd found himself liking this steady, brisk, no nonsense woman.

But…

But even though she hadn't displayed any hostility or dislike, the uncomfortable feeling coming from other  
_Saraotga_ personnel was coming from her as well.

"You've done a lot with the  _Enterprise,"_ she said as they began to wrap up.

"Aye. Have ye seen her before?" he asked curiously

"Yes." A slightly rueful expression came over her. "When she was being constructed she was all _anyone_ could  
talk about. I went over her schematics- there wasn't an Engineer in the Fleet who didn't. I also saw her at  
Spacedock a few weeks before her maiden voyage. She's _very_ impressive. Even more so up close and personal."  
She smiled slightly.  "She’s a true Silver Lady in every sense of the word."

"Aye, that she is." Scotty didn't bother to hide the pride in his voice. "There's nae a finer ship in the Fleet.  
Not that _your_ ship isn't a fine one," he added quickly. _Although some of your crew could be a little more pleasant._

"I’m impressed with what you've done with your engines," he continued. No ship could ever compare with  
the _Enterprise,_ but from what he'd seen of the _Saratoga_ he'd concluded that she was a well-built ship  
with a lot of spirit.

It was Filars' turn to look proud. "The _Saratoga_ many not be as big and grand as the _Enterprise_ , but we all take pride  
in her."

"Aye, I could tell. She's a fine ship."

After a moment of almost companionable silence he asked a question that had been burning in him from the moment  
he'd found out who the _Saratoga's_ Captain was. "How long has your Captain been in command of the _Saratoga_?"

"Two years."

"Wasn't he in command of the _Enterprise_ before?"

Filars' light expression was gone. "Yes. He was promoted after Nero. He had the _Enterprise_ for about two months."

Scotty didn't bother to hide his shock. "Only two months? What happened? Why on Earth would-?"

Filars' expression had turned grim now. "Why on Earth would he leave the glorious Silver Lady _Enterprise_ and transfer  
to a little tub like the _Saratoga?"_

He looked abashed. "I… I dinna mean."

"It's what you thought. Not surprising; you're not the only one who considered the _Enterprise_ to be the greatest   
ship in the Fleet. There were people who would have killed for the chance to _serve_ on her, let alone be in command.  
So _why_ would any Captain in his right mind leave her for a tiny science vessel that many consider little more than  
a glorified shuttlepod?"

A bad feeling was starting to come over him. He recalled how upset Uhura had seemed. She'd spend most  
of her time on the _Saratoga_ with the Caitian Communications officer. Had she had a similar conversation?

"Something bad happened didn't it? Between him and her crew."

Filars silently started at him for a moment. "I'll tell you exactly what happened, Commander.   
Three years ago,  first Vulcan and then Earth were attacked by a madman from the future.   
A third year cadet displayed tremendous courage and brilliance and not only prevented the destruction   
of Earth, but defeated what was probably the greatest threat that the Federation had ever known.

“For that accomplishment he was promoted. He became the youngest Captain in history and was given   
command of the _USS Enterprise_ , the most coveted ship in Starfleet."

There was a long, deathly pause. "Less than two months later it all fell apart. After Nero the _Enterprise_   
spent about a month in spacedock undergoing repairs. She was then sent on a few milk run missions   
and after a few weeks of that, she returned to Earth for a brief shore leave."

Another pause, longer this time. "During that shore leave the Captain was raped."

Scotty gasped.

Filars went on. _"That_ was bad enough, but what happened afterwards was.... Back then the Captain   
had a reputation as a womanizer. When he came back to the ship his crew took in his battered appearance   
and immediately started making assumptions. Without giving him a chance to explain, they _all,_ with   
the exception of Dr. McCoy, immediately assumed that he'd gotten into a brawl during some sex-capade   
and they were either amused at his supposed antics, or annoyed at him for acting 'unprofessionally.'   
Instead of giving him comfort and help they showed him mockery and/or disproval.

"And so the youngest Captain in the Fleet suffered a second trauma, one perhaps even worse than   
rape…betrayal. Betrayal from the ones that he should have been able to trust the most. And it wasn't   
just a momentary mistake- it lasted for over two weeks."

Her tone was now slightly incredulous. "For _two weeks_ the crew gave him stares and whispers.   
For _two weeks_ whenever he tried to tell them what had happened to him, they either shut him down   
or avoided him, not wanting to be bothered with his 'personal affairs.' For _two weeks_ they hurt him   
every bit as badly, if not worse, than the ones who had raped him.

Her voice grew quiet and sad. "Even his Chief Engineer, who was older than many of them and who   
should have known better, failed him. For all of his brilliance with engines he proved sorely lacking   
both in both wisdom and sensitivity. He was the first person to see the Captain when he beamed   
back to the ship. He took one look at him and joked; _‘Well, looks like someone had a wee of a night eh?’_   
Later the Captain approached him three times to ask him for help and each time he turned him away   
not wanting to be bothered."

She paused. "This was the same man who had gotten him off of Delta Vega, had given him his beloved   
Silver Lady, had essentially _saved his career_ …and he couldn't spare a moment to even listen to him."

Her voice grew harder now. "Even his First Officer, a Vulcan priding himself on his logic, failed him.   
When the Captain first tried to tell the crew what had happened to him, Commander Spock interrupted   
and told him, and I quote: _' Captain, with all due respect I believe that your personal affairs should  
remain exactly that- personal.'_ He proved that one can be logical but still horribly wrong.

"Kirk stepped down as Captain of the _Enterprise_. After taking his rapists to trial and spending months   
recovering emotionally, he reapplied for another starship. Starfleet offered him another Constitution   
class, the _USS Triumph_ , but he turned it down flat. The _Enterprise_ crew had hurt him so badly that for  
a long time he couldn't even stand the _sight_ of a Constitution class ship. He requested a posting   
as different from one as possible and was given the _Saratoga._ He severed all ties with his former crew;   
to my knowledge he's never spoken a word to any of them since.   
  
"In the two years since he took command of the _Saratoga_ he's healed somewhat, but to this day   
the _Enterprise_ is still the most painful topic of his life and everyone on the _Saratoga_ knows _never_   
to talk about that ship or its crew in front of him."

Filars's solemn gaze met the stunned Scot's. "It shouldn't surprise you that seeing you is painful   
for him, Commander. When he looks at you and your crewmates he's reminded of the most horrible   
period of his life. And even worse, when he looks at you he sees the obvious bond that your Kirk   
has with you and vice versa. He sees what might have been. What _could_ have been if his crew hadn't   
turned their backs on him when he needed them most."

She paused. "It’s been _torture._ It's why from the moment your ship first appeared he’s been _praying_   
that you’ll find a way home as quickly as possible… _so that he won't have to look at you anymore."_

Her voice was quiet but intense. "And it also shouldn't surprise you that his crew hasn't reacted well   
to you or your friends. One of the advantages of a small ship is that everyone knows everyone else   
and we're much more closely knit.

“James T. Kirk is much more than just our Captain- he's our friend and loved one and there isn't a   
single person onboard the _Sarato_ _ga_ who wouldn't die for him. When they look at you and your   
crewmates they see the ones who betrayed him and broke his heart into a thousand pieces."


	18. Revelations: Spock

_Stardate 2261.235_  
1:15 AM  
_Arboretum_

"Nyota?"

Upon returning to the _Enterprise,_ Spock had immediately withdrawn to the labs where he had spent the past  
6.48 hours going over both data and theories with various Department heads.

At 23:15 hours he had gone to Engineering to confer with Mr. Scott who had just seen off the repair teams  
sent from the _Saratoga_. From the data that he and Chief Engineer Filars had shared, he believed that they  
were getting close to a possible solution _._ In the meantime, they had come up with several possible modifications  
to the _Enterprise’s_ engines and shields.

He had noticed that the Chief Engineer had seemed shaken. When he enquired as to what was wrong Mr. Scott  
had stated that he was fine. The statement was obviously untrue, but when he pressed him the Human had retorted.  
_“Commander, with all due respect, we can discuss that later. The Saratoga is still sending over data and I need  
to keep sending ours. I have a ton of work to do and I’m good at **that** if nothing else. In any reality.”_

He had not been completely satisfied with that answer, but Mr. Scott had been correct in that there was a  
great deal of work to do so he had let the matter drop.

When Gamma shift approached the Captain had ordered the Senior Staff to take a break. Knowing the need Humans  
had for adequate rest, Spock had sought Nyota out to suggest that she retire to her quarters for at least four hours  
of sleep. He had found her in the arboretum and immediately noticed that she'd been crying.

"Nyota, what is it?" he asked again concerned.

"Spock," she whispered. "While I was on the _Saratoga,_ Lieutenant M'Ress told me something. Something horrible."

He sat down beside her. "Tell me," he said.

And she did.

 


	19. Revelations: McCoy

_1:30 AM_   
_Sickbay_

Sickbay was almost silent. There was the beeping and humming of machines and the sounds of a few nurses'   
feet walking about. But for the most part it was silent.

McCoy sat in his office. It was Gamma shift now, but he knew that the rest of the Senior staff were standing   
by and would remain so until they found a solution to this whole insane situation. If any of them, especially Jim,   
slept it would be on a cot. He thought of the one he had set up nearby. He was tired but he doubted he'd get   
much sleep tonight, his mind was too full.

His thoughts turned to the secret bottle of bourbon he had stashed in a hidden compartment.   
A drink was _very_ tempting right now.

Scotty's words from the staff meeting onboard the _Saratoga,_ regarding the other Jim rang in his mind.

" _Is it my imagination or is he not happy with us being here?"_

The Scott hadn't known the half of it.

After the meeting his…doppelganger had taken him to his sickbay. The whole situation had been mind-bendingly   
strange. When you put two Leonard McCoy's together what do you get? Will they be brothers in arms or so alike  
that they can't get along?

The answer had been both.

For the first three hours they had managed (somewhat) to be professional and concentrate on their work:   
the study of the physical effects from the anomaly, which fortunately nobody from the _Enterprise_ seemed   
to have suffered. Ambassador Spock hadn't suffered ill effects from his trip though a similar anomaly.   
Nero and his crew hadn't seemed to either. (Not that they were exactly good examples.)

The two of them had exchanged data and theories and eventually McCoy had decided to try to take   
advantage of this supposed _'opportunity'_ by asking his doppelganger for comparative scans of his Kirk's   
DNA. He had thought there might be a chance it would give him some ideas of the possible future effects   
of Khan's blood. His double had been willing but had naturally wanted to know his reasons

Imagine his surprise when he'd learned that nobody in this reality had heard of Khan Noonien Singh   
outside of history books. No Khan. No Section 31, or at least that anyone was aware of.

No Jim dying in his own warp core.

He hadn't been sure how much of this to tell his counterpart at first. He'd recalled the words of Ambassador Spock:

_'As you know I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny.  
Your path is yours to walk and yours alone.'_

Well, he hadn't made any such vow and destiny had _already_ been altered in a big way. And hadn't it been   
Jim's big idea to _compare notes?_

So compare notes they had. And then he had to go and say something stupid.

_"Looks like your Jim's had it pretty easy."_

At the time it had seemed like the other Jim had missed out on a lot of heartache. No getting demoted.   
No losing his mentor. No being sent on a mission to start a war. No having the Head of Starfleet try to   
kill his crew. No almost seeing his ship destroyed. No dying and being brought back by a madman's blood.

His counterpart had gotten angry. Furious even. _"Don't think that my Jim's life has been all peaches and cream!"_

His double had then told him something that had rocked him to his core.

And now he sat in a silent Medical Bay trying to process it all, and figure out what the hell he was going to say to Jim.


	20. Revelations: Kirk

_Ready Room_  
_1:45 AM_

Kirk stood in his Ready Room. For the hundredth time it seemed, he looked out the window at the anomaly  
which had hurled his ship into this unimaginable situation.

His counterpart's words echoed in his mind. _"We don't know how much longer that anomaly is going to be active."_

Unfortunately his double was right. Starfleet probes had first detected the anomaly four days ago.  
Who knew how much longer it would be around? It had expanded without any warning and for all anyone  
knew it could evaporate in an hour.

And if that happened with the _Enterprise_ still here…

But he didn't believe in no-win scenarios. All Departments on both ships were working around the clock  
studying the anomaly and trying to find a safe way to get them home. From talks he'd had with both Science  
and Navigation they believed they were close to a solution. Chekov had certainly been optimistic.

When Gamma Shift started he'd ordered his Senior staff to take a break. Which of course, meant that they'd  
still find ways to work. Spock was still busy in the labs, Scotty was still banging away down in Engineering  
and Chekov no doubt was still going over navigational algorithms.

He smiled as he thought of his crew. He knew that if _he_ couldn't find a solution to a problem one of them could.  
His crew, his _friends_ , were the real reason why he didn't believe in no win scenarios.

But for the moment there was nothing for him to do but wait.

Wait and wonder.

He frowned and stared out the window at the tiny ship in the distance.

What was up with her Kirk?

He had sensed odd vibes coming from his counterpart from the moment he had first seen him on the viewscreen.  
And whatever that dark cloud was, it hadn't let up during his crews' time on the small science vessel.

And then there were the reactions of the _Saratoga_ crew.

While the other Kirk's attitude had been distant, his crews' had been, not outright hostile but definitely disproving.  
And this disproval hadn't been directed at either him or Bones, but the rest of his Senior Staff.

The question was _why?_

Why did the crew of the _Saraotga_ disprove of the crew of the _Enterprise?_

Why had the other Kirk left _?_ What could conceivably have happened during a _shore leave_ that would make him turn  
his back on both the greatest ship and the finest crew in the Fleet?

He didn't know but he was determined to find out.

His double had said that they needed to concentrate on finding a way to get the _Enterprise_ back home.  
Well, they were doing exactly that, but right now they were all more or less on down time. The other Kirk  
had said that he didn't want to discuss what happened but he _hadn't_ said that he didn't want anyone to find out.

Both ships had been accessing each other's databanks since beginning their collaboration, in matters of science  
or engineering. But what about current or recent events?

Such as on or around _Stardate 2258.72_?

Nodding to himself he sat down at his desk and began to tap on his computer. After a moment the _Saratoga's  
_ Chief of Communications came onscreen. "Can I help you with something, Captain?" she asked.

He was a bit sheepish but non-apologetic. "Yes Lieutenant. I’d like access to your ship's records regarding news  
and current event reports from the period around the year 2258.

The Caotian nodded. "Captain Kirk said that you’d be interested in those records. He left instructions that   
if you... _inquired..._ you were to be given access, because you'd just hack them otherwise."

 _I guess we **are** alike_ , he thought ruefully.

"I'm transmitting them to your computer now."

Kirk wondered why the Caitian's tone seemed sad.


	21. Revelations: Chekov

_Chekov’s Quarters  
_ _2:15 AM_

When Gamma shift began Captain Kirk had insisted that his senior staff take a break. Chekov had known  
that that of course would mean that they'd still find ways to work.

Spock was still in the labs, Vulcans required less sleep than Humans. Scotty was still down in Engineering  
and Doctor McCoy was standing by in sickbay. If they slept at all it would be on a cot. Hikaru would probably  
sleep, as chief Helmsman he needed to stay sharp. Uhura would probably rest too.

After he'd gone to his quarters he had promptly restarted looking over data and navigational algorithms  
via comm with Lieutenant Arex. _Professor_ Arex as his mind kept insisting. He still had a hard time wrapping  
his brain around the fact that he was talking to an alternate version of one of his favorite professors.

But after about two hours the Edosian, insisted on a halt. "You should get a few hours of sleep," he said.  
"As Navigator you need to keep your reflexes sharp."

Chekov nodded. A break from the constant theorizing offered an opportunity to ask a question that had been  
steadily pressing him.

 _“_ Professor,” he asked hesitantly. “I’ve noticed that you’ve sometimes seemed… sad… when you talk to me.  
Is somezing wrong?" When the Edosian hesitated he continued. “I’m not dead in zis reality am I?”

The Edosian's eyes widened. “No,” he answered quickly. “The Chekov of this reality is alive and well and still  
Chief Navigator of the _Enterprise."_

“Zen vhat is it?” Chekov pressed. “Eet’s not just me. Others from zis ship have noticed that many members  
of the _Saratoga_ are…uncomfortable around us.”

 _Uncomfortable_ was a polite way of putting it. When he had overheard Sulu talking to the _Saratoga’s_ Helmsman,  
he had immediately noticed a subtle tension. A tension he had also noticed whenever talking to scientists  
from the _Saratoga._

He had spent a few hours down in Engineering while personnel from the _Saratoga_ where there assisting  
with repairs. All of them had been professional and given every bit of their skills and expertise, but he  
had sensed an aura of…disproval?

When talking to some _Enterprise_ staff who had been working with the Saratogans _,_ one had said:  
“ _There’s something up with them. They never once said or did anything, but Dwayne_ _and I could feel  
cold vibes coming from them like cold air from a freezer."_

Another had said; “ _Crewman Wilcox and I were both talking, wondering why their Captain left his  
Enterprise and one of them overheard us. I swear I could feel the temperature drop ten degrees.” _

Later after the Saratogans had returned to their ship, he had run into Scotty and he'd couldn’t recall having  
seen the Chief Engineer looking so upset. When Chekov had softly asked what was wrong, the Scott had  
murmured, _“I’m fine, lad. The Chief Engineer just told me something….unexpected.”_

“Professor, I know somezing’s wrong,” Chekov had said quietly to the _Saratoga's_ Navigator. _“_ Please tell me vhat.”

Lieutenant Arex was silent for a few moments, before he took a deep breath. “Very well,” he said quietly. 


	22. Revelations: Sulu

_Lieutenant Sulu’s Quarters  
_ _5:30 AM_

“I’ll send these figures over to your computer," Lieutenant Akari said. "This should take a few minutes.”

Sulu stared at the face of the _Saratoga’s_ Helmsman on his comm screen. He had obeyed Captain Kirk’s orders   
and retired to his quarters to rest for a few hours. It hadn’t been hard to get to sleep; he was exhausted from   
the day's crazy events and despite his tension and worry about never getting home, he had almost immediately   
nodded off.

He had gotten up at 5:00 AM and gone to his computer; he and Akari had both agreed to resume their   
talks/collaboration a few hours before their shifts began and they had spend the past thirty minutes going   
over more equations and ideas.

Once again their talks have been informative and completely professional. But Sulu had again noticed the tension   
coming from the other helmsman and it had grated on him.

“Lieutenant,” he said firmly. He had had enough. There was too much going on and too much tension already.   
He was _not_ going to deal with mysteries as well.

“Lieutenant, from the time our ships first came in contact I’ve been sensing a lot of tension in your crew towards   
mine. While we’re waiting for the data to come through I would like some answers.”

Akari started at him in silence for a moment before nodding. “Very well.”


	23. Departure Preparations

_Captain's Log_   
_Stardate 2261.235  
_ _11:45 AM_

_At 0:6:10 hours the anomaly once again expanded, although this time it didn't it catch anything in it.  
(At least not in this reality.) After it once again retracted we noticed that it seemed smaller but even more turbulent. _

_The Saratoga had readings of the anomaly expanding and retracting from a distance and the Enterprise,_  
of course, from the inside. By combining these readings and the additional ones from later we were able   
to determine that while the anomaly is constantly fluctuating, sudden expansion and then retraction   
is an indication of instability. Further readings confirmed that the anomaly is beginning to destabilize.   
We estimated that it would begin to dissipate within fourteen hours.

 _Fortunately we plan to be away from here by then. Both Chekov and two of the Saratoga's chief physicists:_  
Commander Pierre Gaston, and civilian scientist, Cres Vumor (A pity there're no civilians on the Enterprise)   
successfully identified the unique quantum frequencies of each of our realities not long after.   
Chekov apparently still has strong ties with his former teacher (or counterpart) because he and   
Lieutenant Arex have since been working on ways for the Enterprise to set a course. Both seem optimistic.

_James T. Kirk_

* * *

 

_Bridge  
1:00 PM_

"Keptin, Lieutenant Arex and I have completed our calculations. Ve think there's a wery good chance   
zat it vill vork."

Kirk noticed that while enthused, the young Russian had a quiet, subdued air about him. He had noticed   
that in many of the Senior staff today, and he had a pretty good idea why. He obviously hadn't been   
the only one to notice something unusual. He hadn't been the only one asking questions…and getting answers.

Chekov was continuing. "I'm coordinating vith Engineering now to adjust the Copenhagen logarithms   
so that the corresponding vave function collapse vill-"

Kirk gently put a hand on his Navigator's shoulder. "Whatever it is you need to do, Chekov, just do it.   
I've got complete confidence in you."

His Navigator gave a shy smile. "Ve'll be ready in twenty minutes."  
  


* * *

_Ready Room  
1:20 PM_

"There's no telling how long our shields will hold up inside that thing, even with the enhancements."   
Kirk said to the viewscreen.

"We'll keep our comms open," his counterpart answered. "M'Ress and Uhura have been working   
with Operations to boost communications between our ships. We're hopeful that with the enhancements   
we should be able to maintain contact with you while in the anomaly and hopefully for a few minutes after."

Kirk nodded and silently gazed at his double. There was so much to say and so little time.   
"Jim…" he began.

He had seen the files M’Ress had sent him. Had read the headlines.

HERO COMES OUT – 'I WAS RAPED.' 

FAMOUS STARFLEET CAPTAIN RAPED DURING SHORE LEAVE   
  
THE ENTERPRISE INCIDENT   
  
DISGRACEFUL ACTIONS OF ENTERPRISE CREW

CAPTAIN KIRK LEAVES THE ENTERPRISE   
  
FLAGSHIP CREW DISGRACED AND CENSORED

LESSONS FROM THE 'INCIDENT'   
  
REORGANIZATION OF STARSHIP CREWS

It had sent him reeling.

"Jim…" he said softly; "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

His counterpart nodded and his voice was just as quiet. "So was I. But I've learned to move on."   
Their eyes met. "I've built a new life for myself. A good life. A life that I wouldn't trade for anything."

"I'm glad," Kirk said softly. "You've got a fine crew."

 His counterpart was silent for a moment. "So do you."


	24. Quantum Flight

_Bridge  
1:25 PM_

Kirk made his way to the Command chair and commed Engineering. "Scotty's how's it look down there?"

_"Ready when you are, Captain. Kudos to Chekov and the Saratoga crew for finding the last pieces of the puzzle.'_

He looked at his Helmsman.

"Mr. Sulu?"

"Course laid in, Captain. Just say the word!"

He took a breath. "Mr. Sulu, on three…two…one… Punch it!"

The Enterprise shot forward into the anomaly.

* * *

 

_Everywhere/Nowhere_

Once again the _Enterprise_ raced through a massive storm of light, bucking and heaving.

"This storm's gotten a lot rougher than before," Kirk noted. "Keep her steady, Sulu."

"Aye Captain," Sulu said with determination, hands moving over the controls.

Kirk watched him with confidence. Sulu was the best pilot in the Fleet, if anyone could get them safely   
through this, it would be him.

He once again called Engineering. "Scotty, how's it looking?"

_"The anomaly's tossin' us around like before, but the enhancements seem to be holding."_

"I am reading no damage to our systems," Spock confirmed.

All around where lightning flashes and they seemed much larger than the ones they'd seen before _…_

_This anomaly just keeps getting crazier!_

_…_ But once again the shields held.

The lightning flashes grew ever larger and as he gazed at them Kirk saw images within.

_Other possibilities…_

_Other realities…_

_"Think of all possible realities existing in parallel. What we're seeing now is a knot tying them together."_

_"So this anomaly is where all those realities meet?"_

_"Indeed. We speculate that the storm-like phenomena is the result of temporal entanglement."_

_We're seeing other realities!_ he realized.

_Other possibilities…_

_Other Enterprises…_

_Some ships identical to his own…_

_Others radically different…_

_A much smaller Enterprise, commanded by an older, hazel-eyed version of himself._  
Somehow he **knew** ...that this was where Ambassador Spock had originally come from.  


_An Enterprise commanded by… a female version of himself._

_An Enterprise that was…alive. Had gained sentience after an encounter with a similarly sentient planetoid._  
But that same encounter had tragically led to the death of its crew. So now it flew through space,   
alive… but alone and empty. Ever grieving its lost crew.

_Enterprise after Enterprise…_

Abruptly the storms and the _Enterprise's_ lurching stopped. Once again she raced through a vast sea of light.

"Keptin, ve have arrived at ze center," Chekov announced breathlessly.

" _Enterprise."_ Across the comm came the voice of his counterpart. _"Enterprise, can you read us?  
What's your status?"_

 "We've reached the eye of the storm," he answered. "It’s a lot rougher this time around,   
but everything seems to be holding."

 A few silent, tense moments passed and then once again the going began to get bumpy. "Hold on,"   
he announced. "We're moving out of the eye."

Once again the storms began, rougher than before.

_More lightning flashes…_

_More possibilities…_

_More Enterprises_ …

 _Some with him in command and some with others_ …

_An Enterprise commanded by a cruel, dark mirror of himself._

_An Enterprise commanded by a man named Picard._

_An Enterprise commanded by Captain Christopher Pike, alive and well ._

_An Enterprise commanded by Spock._

_An Enterprise commanded by Uhura._

_An Enterprise commanded by Scotty._

_An Enterprise commanded by McCoy._

_An Enterprise commanded by Jason Morrick. The crew disgraced  and grieving._

The storms grew rougher and rougher.

 _An Enterprise commanded by Klingons_.

_An Enterprise crewed by horrifying cyborg-like versions of himself and his crew._

_Another Enterprise encountering this anomaly and being torn apart by its storms!  
Its atoms scattering across infinite realities!_

Scotty!" he shouted.

_"She's tossin' us about somethin' fierce, Captain! The shields are still holdin though!"_

_More flashes…_

_Enterprise after Enterprise after Enterprise…_

_Infinite realities in parallel!_ he thought.

Chekov's voice. "Keptin! Ve are approaching the other side! Arriveeng in five!… Four!…Three!…Two!…One!"


	25. Return

_Bridge  
1:31 PM_

One minute the _Enterprise_ was racing through a storm of light, the next it was hurled forward into   
the darkness of space.

"Mr. Sulu, bring us to a stop!” Kirk gasped, mind still reeling from what they had all experienced.

_We’re out! We made it out!_

He turned to Spock. “Damage report, Mr. Spock.”

"Minimal, Captain.” Although his voice was calm, Kirk detected a very slight tremor to it. In his own way the Vulcan   
was as shaken as him. “Our shields held."

"What’s our location?"

Spock checked his readings again. "We appear to still be in the Campor System. There is no sign of the _Saratoga_."

_The Saratoga._

“Chekov, Spock, run the simulations to see if we’re at the right coordinates.”

While his Science Officer and Navigator quickly began to work, he turned to his Chief of Communications.   
“Uhura check the link we set up.”

Her hands ran over her controls. “The signal's on. We’re still connected, Captain.”

 _“Saratoga?”_ Kirk called. _“Saratoga_ , can you still read us?”

_I’m trying to call across universes._

There was a burst of static but then a faint reply came.

_"Yes, Captain. You're getting faint but we can still hear you. What's your status?"_

Kirk took a breath. "We're out of the anomaly. Based on our readings we're still in the Campor System,   
but there's no sign of you."

_"Same here."_

"We're running tests now to see if this is the right place."

_The right place. Infinite universes. If we’re not in the right one._

A few unbearably tense moments passed. The entire bridge crew silently waited.

_Are we home or are we in another alternate reality?_

_It we're not in the right one, do we dare try to fly through that crazy anomaly again?_

"Keptin!” Chekov yelled; “Ve are at ze correct coordinates! Ve made it back! Ve're home!"

The tension broke and the entire bridge shoved protocol aside and burst into glad shouts and cheers.

Over the cheering Kirk heard the fading voice of his counterpart.

_“You're starting to break up, Captain, but I'd like to extend my congratulations."_

Kirk stared at the communicator. Between elation at getting back he also felt deep sadness. This was it.   
The last time that he’d hear from his counterpart. So much to say and so little time.

"On behalf of my crew, thank you, Captain Kirk.'

Very softly now. _"We're glad we were able to help, Captain. Take care."_

The signal ended.

“Take care,” Kirk whispered.


	26. Reflections

_Captain's Log Supplemental_  
_Stardate 2261.235_

 _We've contacted Starfleet Command and further confirmed that we have successfully returned  
__to our own reality. The Quantum Storm (I decided that the name given the anomaly by the Saratoga  
is far more fitting) dissipated a few hours after we arrived. One minute it was there, __the next it_  
_just…dispersed like a cloud blown away by the wind with only residual traces of its unique energy_  
_signature detectable on our scans. I guess the knot got untangled._

 _We've left behind warning beacons to steer any ships clear of this region. But given the unpredictable,  
and we now know, dangerous nature of the anomaly, we can only hope for _ _the best._

 _We're now moving away from the Campor System. In order to monitor for any unexpected changes_  
_we're travelling at full impulse. Tomorrow we'll go to warp and we'll get back to what the Enterprise is_  
_meant to do: explore._

_James T. Kirk_

* * *

_Bridge  
5:46 PM_

Kirk looked up as Spock approached. "We suffered only minimal damage to our hull and systems, Captain.  
All under repair. The modifications suggested by the _Saratoga_ held. Their assistance was invaluable."

Kirk nodded. The _Saratoga._ That was something that had been very much on his mind and on the rest  
of his crew's as well.

During another staff meeting all of them had confirmed that he or she had learned what had happened  
between his counterpart and theirs. Their reactions had been varied: outrage for what had happened to   
the other Kirk. Disbelief, sorrow and guilt for the way their counterparts had been involved. Spock was   
thoughtful, Sulu and McCoy upset, Scotty sad and Chekov devastated. It had hit Uhura especially hard   
and he was definitely going to have to speak to her privately.

The other Kirk had said that the _Saratoga_ specialized in taking a closer look and their encounter with her  
had made all of them take a close hard look at _themselves._ He knew that they would all be processing  
and talking about this for a long time. They had been in an alternate reality for only twenty four hours  
and yet what they’d learned while there would affect them all forever.

He himself had been shocked at first; unable to believe how the other _Enterprise_ crew had acted.  
But then he'd thought back to the early days of his command. What he had been like. What all of them  
had been like: Him. Bones, Spock, Uhura, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov.

All of them had all been so much younger. Pike had said that he’d possessed greatness but had lacked  
humility. He’d been right. And that had been after he’d been in command for a year. He had been even  
worse during his first month or so.

And it hadn’t been just him. His entire crew had been different. All of them had been brilliant, talented  
and dedicated; the finest in their class. And all of them had been naïve, immature and arrogant.  
Hell, most of them had been cadets. Basically college kids. 

It had taken three years of being in the black. Three years of learning the consequences of actions.  
Three years of serving together. Three years of dangers, sacrifices, losses and victories, for all of them  
to grow in ways beyond imagining.

Back then they had all been new to the _Enterprise_ and new to each other. At first there hadn't been  
much of a bond. But three years of serving together had seen that bond, their friendships, grow into  
something that he couldn't imagine living without.

No, he wasn't the person that he had been three years ago and neither were they. And even back then  
they had been a good crew- they wouldn't have been able to defeat Nero if they weren't.

In another reality there had been a betrayal, but it hadn't been the result of malice, but tragic  
misunderstandings and miscommunication. It had been a mistake. A terrible, tragic mistake.

Their counterparts had immediately regretted it and attempted amends, but his counterpart had  
been too badly injured to forgive them. The other crew had made a horrible mistake and tragically  
some mistakes last forever.

If they wanted to take a lesson from their encounter with the _Saratoga_ then it should be to _never_  
take each other for granted. To _never_ make assumptions. To _always_ be there for each other,  
to always _listen_ to each other and when mistakes were made, to _forgive._

The lesson had tragically been gained from another's pain, but it was an important lesson nonetheless  
and Kirk knew they would apply it. Apply it to their lives in the here and now.

Ultimately, whatever had happened in another reality, _this_ reality was what he chose to focus on.  
And in this reality the _Enterprise_ was his home and her crew his family. 


	27. Captain's Log: Saratoga

**_A universe away…._ **

_Captain's Log Supplemental  
Stardate:2261.8.23_

_The Quantum Storm dissipated soon after the Enterprise departed. One minute it was there,_ _the next it just dispersed  
with only residual traces of its unique energy signature detectable on our scans. I guess storms always blow away  
in the end. __We've left behind warning beacons to steer ships clear of this region. But given the unpredictable nature_  
of the anomaly we can only hope for the best.

 _We are now en-route to Starbase Sigma. While there we'll confer with Starfleet about what happened and share our_  
_data about the anomaly. Admiral Pike is particularly interested in what McCoy’s’ counterpart told him about this_  
 _Khan Noonien Sing and Section 31._

_After that, we'll continue on to the Keelon System and get back to what the Saratoga was meant to do: take a closer look_

_We've already made plenty of those over the past couple of days. We've studied a strange anomaly and encountered  
beings from a parallel reality. Plus, if any Starship ever gets lost in __a similar storm, they'll know the right coordinates_  
to get back home, as well as the coordinates of a 'friendly' reality.

_Other realities._

_I've been thinking of **those** very often._

_James T. Kirk_

* * *

 

_Saratoga Bridge  
5:46 PM_

Kirk stretched slightly. For the past three days, it seemed, he had either been on the bridge or in meetings  
with personnel. And soon there would be even more with Starfleet. But in the meantime he was just grateful  
to be moving away from the site of the anomaly. They were traveling at full impulse so they could monitor  
for any last minute changes.

They would go to warp tomorrow and then he and his crew could finally breathe easily.

Alpha Shift was over and he'd insisted that the others take well-deserved breaks but he had remained  
on the bridge for awhile longer. Thinking about other realities. Other _Enterprises._ What might have been.

"Captain?"

He looked up to see his Communications officer. "Alpha Shift's over, M'Ress," he said gently. "Go take a break;  
I know that you're as worn out as everyone else.” He smiled. “Don't worry, I'm about to leave too. Crewmen Alyen  
and L'Naym are having me over for a special meal tonight and you know how much I love Shylea's cooking.

His smile grew tender as he thought of his beloved Soul Siblings. Over the past two years his bond with them  
had given him more strength, more joy than he could have imagined. They and Bones had practically stitched  
him back together after the rape and he couldn’t imagine life without them.

"And besides..." he managed a chuckle, "we both know that Filars is on her way up here."

_She’s my Mama Bear._

"And If she finds me still in this chair, she'll stun my ass and drag me out of it."

The Caitian didn't smile. "Captain, before the _Enterprise_ left, Lieutenant Uhura contacted me.”

* * *

 

_*Flashback*_

 _The Enterprise’s Chief of Communications, face was composed, but as M’ress looked_ _at the viewscreen,  
she detected the tears in the human’s eyes._

_“M’ress,” Uhura said softly, “I need to ask you a personal favor. I know that I have absolutely no right  
to ask this of you, but it’s very important.”_

_She paused. “I’ve recorded a message for your captain. It’s up to him if he watches it or not, but please,  
I’m **begging** you…please give it to him."_

_*Flashback ends*_

* * *

M’ress silently handed Kirk a small message chip. "She said it was up to you if you watched it or not.  
But she begged me to give it to you."

 

 

 

 


	28. Message

_Saratoga_ _Ready Room  
6:20 PM_

Kirk stared thoughtfully at the message chip in his hand.

 _Three years ago I would have thrown this_ _in the trash_.

He slowly placed the chip into the computer on his desk. There was a moment of static and then an image  
of Uhura appeared.

"Hello, Captain." Her usually strong, confident voice was soft and hesitant. "While I was on the _Saratoga_ ,  
M'Ress told me what happened between you and the crew of your _Enterprise._

"From the moment that I first came aboard your ship I could sense your crews' discomfort toward me  
and the rest of my crewmates." 

_My crew’s always been protective of me._

She paused. "In the Mess Hall, one of the ship's children made a comment at me.”

_I’m pretty sure I can guess who. Trisha’s never been shy about letting others know what she thinks._

“I asked M'Ress what she meant." An attempt at a half smile. "I _demanded_ really; I tend to demand things  
from situations."

 _I see that hasn’t changed_.

The half smile faded. "And she told me."

She was quiet for a few moments. "I spent the next several hours trying to process what she told me.  
To get over the shock, to let it sink in. But from the moment she first told me what happened, I knew that  
I would make this message. That I _had_ to make it."

She leaned forward, her expression earnest and sorrowful. "Captain, there are no words… _NO_ words for  
how sorry I am about what happened. I know you're angry, and you have every right to be.  
Your crew, our counterparts, did far more than let you down. They betrayed you in the worse way.  
_Hurt_ you in a way I can't even imagine."

 _You're right, you can't imagine_. _It almost destroyed me. If it hadn't been for Bones and Pike...._

She looked down. "When M'Ress first told me I didn't want to believe her. I couldn't even imagine  
hurting my Captain. _My_ James T. Kirk."

_I wish your counterpart had felt that way._

"But then I started to think about the person I was three years ago. The person that I was during the first  
few months of your command."

She once again looked upwards and her expression was thoughtful, mind seemingly far away. "I've come  
to realize over the years that it's important to be aware of your weaknesses, the better to try to correct them.  
A weakness of mine is that it takes me awhile to warm up to someone and a long time to get past first impressions.  
The first time that we met in that bar in Riverside, you right away began hitting on me and that right away  
turned me off."

_I have to admit I was a jerk back then._

A slightly rueful look briefly came over her face. "I remember when I first met Scotty after he beamed  
back with you from Delta Vega. I assumed that he was some kind of vagrant."

Her expression once again turned sorrowful. "And when I first met you in that bar I saw you as nothing  
but some lowlife jerk and I think I made it my lifelong ambition to dislike you. During our time at the  
Academy my opinion didn't change. I didn't like how brash you were, how you flirted outrageously with  
anything wearing a skirt and seemingly hopped in bed with anything that moved. I thought that you were  
arrogant and full of yourself and it angered me that you seemed to think that you could get away with  
anything. Deep down I still saw you as that jerk who came on to me in that bar and that image remained  
fixed in my mind."

_I know._

"Even after you became Captain, it took awhile for me to move past that perception. You'd defeated  
Nero, you'd proven yourself and I respected you." She paused. "But deep down, I still didn't _like_ you.  
During our time at the Academy I'd never bothered to get to know you and so the image of the jerk  
I'd met in Riverside remained stuck in my head. Even after you became my Commanding Officer,  
it took awhile for me to get rid of that image. 

"I keep thinking back to those first few months under your command. I barely knew you and was still  
warming towards you. The whole crew was. A lot of us, myself included, were still just kids then;  
many of us were still third or fourth year cadets. I've looked at pictures of myself and the crew back  
then and sometimes I still can't believe that's me.”

_It seems a lifetime ago._

“We all had a lot of growing up to do. Scotty's a crazy genius, but he can be clueless at times. Spock, for all  
of his brilliance, spent most of his life repressing his Human side and he's still uncomfortable with it.   
He often doesn't understand people and his logic can blind him. Sulu was younger then, not as experienced   
or as wise. And Chekov...Chekov was only seventeen. He was _literally_ just a kid.

"I know _I_ had growing up to do as well. I was arrogant back then. I was brilliant and I knew it. I was unmatched  
in xenolingusitics and I knew it. I always gave my best and I expected the best treatment. When the distress  
call from Vulcan came I was furious that I'd been assigned to the _Farragut._ Vulcan was facing a crisis,  
but instead of focusing on that, all I could think about was that I hadn't been assigned to the _Enterprise._    
And I go complaining to Spock, who was _from_ Vulcan and worried about his home and family, about my  
ship assignment.

"I _was_ more than qualified to be on the _Enterprise_ and in the end it was fortunate that I was on it..."

_You were and it was._

"But my attitude and the way I handled things was wrong."

She sighed. "I'm not the only person who has a hard time moving past first impressions; most people  
do it seems. Deep down a lot of us still saw you as the cocky, womanizing cadet who cheated on  
the _Kobayashi Meru_ , snuck aboard the _Enterprise_ after being grounded, defeated Nero by sheer luck  
and got handed the Flagship.

"Some of us, including me, thought that Spock should have been promoted instead of you."

_I wouldn't have been surprised if he had been._

"And I was also angry at you for emotionally compromising him on the Bridge. It may have been the  
necessary thing to do, but deep down I was furious for a long time.”

_I can definitely see where that would have pissed you off._

"It took awhile for all that to change. A few months for all of us to mature, to warm toward you, to get  
to know you." Her eyes met his. "And in that time we came to see you for what you were- a fine Captain,  
a good man and a great friend."

She paused again. "But here you and your crew didn't have those months; you barely had two.  
At only two months your crew didn't really know you because they hadn't had time to bond with you.  
Just like my crew hadn't yet at that point. Like _I_ hadn't."

She paused again longer this time. "I've thought back to who I was, who we all were at only two months  
into your command." Her voice was laced with regret and her eyes grew moist. "And I know if at that point  
in time, you had come back to the ship, after a seemingly wild night… it would have been far too easy  
for the person I was back then to make assumptions." 

She wiped away a tear. "I may be unmatched in xenolinguistics, but in your case, at that point in my life,  
it would have been easy for me to neither see nor hear. To not see beneath the surface and to not hear  
what someone was really trying to say. It would have been easy for all of us to make assumptions.

_Too easy._

"But we would have been wrong," she whispered softly. "And I know that it would have cost us the best  
Captain in the Fleet."

She stopped and swallowed hard. "I also know this...If I had done what my counterpart did, as soon as  
I'd realized what I'd done I would have regretted it. I would have regretted it for the rest of my life and   
I would have done anything in my power to make amends. I've come to know the crew of the _Enterprise_   
like you never had the chance too and I know that they would have regretted it too. I can't even imagine   
our Jim being out there without the rest of us to watch his back and I know that I speak for everyone else   
on the _Enterprise."_

She leaned forward again. "Captain…Jim… _please_ believe me when I say that your original crew never  
intended to hurt you. They may have thought that you'd acted unprofessionally. They may have been amused  
or annoyed. But they _never_ meant to hurt you. And if they had only known…"

 _But they didn’t know. They didn’t give me the chance to tell them. And whether they intended it or not,  
they did hurt me. Badly..._  

Uhura paused. "If we had hurt you like that, we would have all regretted it. Deeply. Terribly. And I know  
that the crew of your _Enterprise_ deeply regrets what they did and would do anything to make amends."

_I’m not sure there’s anything they **can** do._

She drew a shuddered breath. "You've obviously moved on. Made a new life for yourself. Gotten a new  
and better crew. I could see their protectiveness toward you. Their _love_ for you. You seem happy with them."

_I am. They're everything to me._

“And I'm glad. You deserve it. 

"If our Jim left us, he might be able to live without us too. Replace us with a different crew and be happy.  
But if _we_ lost _him,_ we'd never be able to replace what we had with him. And the crew of your reality’s _Enterprise_  
will never be able to replace what they could have had with you. I know that they've come to realize that and  
that they regret it every day."

She took another breath. "I guess that's basically what I wanted to say: that I’m sorry beyond words for  
everything that happened. And that my counterpart and her crew are too. I just… needed you to know that."

She took another moment to compose herself. "Thank you for listening to this. And good luck on your mission."  
She paused one last time. "I know that you'll do Starfleet proud, as you always have."

The message ended.

Kirk silently turned off the computer and closed his eyes.

"I don't know if I can forgive them yet, Uhura," he whispered finally. "But I want to. And I think…I think  
that someday I will." 

 

 


	29. The Final Frontier: Saratoga

_8/24/2261  
Saratoga Bridge_  

"Captain on the bridge," M'Ress announced.

Kirk made his way to the Command Chair and called Engineering. "How's it look down there, Joyce?"

_"Purring like a kitten, Captain. I'd say she's ready to put this area of space behind us."_

_So am I._

Kirk looked at his crew. His _family_. "Well guys, we've been out on the fringes of known space for two months.  
We've studied strange anomalies and met people from other realities. What do you say we stick with _this_ reality  
and head back toward more familiar territory?"

_Whatever happened in another reality, I choose to focus on this one. I'm on the Saratoga_ _where I belong  
and there is no other place I'd rather be._

"Arex, set a course for the Morello Sector."

Aye Captain."

Akari, warp seven."

" _Hai,_ Captain."

"Punch it."

 _Space: the Final Frontier._  
_These are the voyages of the science vessel Saratoga._  
_Its Mission: to study new worlds and phenomena._  
_To learn and expand our knowledge.  
To take a closer look and to make new discoveries._


	30. The Final Frontier: Enterprise

_Stardate 2261.236  
Enterprise Bridge_

"Keptin, on the bridge."

Kirk seated himself on the Command Chair and commed Engineering. "How's it look down there, Scotty?"

_'I'd say our Lady's ready to get back to her journey, Captain."_

"Excellent." Kirk looked around the bridge. "Well, guys, _I'd_ say we've explored other realities long enough.  
I prefer to stick with _this_ one."

He smiled. _Whatever happened in another reality, I prefer to focus on this one. I'm on the Enterprise where  
I belong __and there's no other place I'd rather be._

He looked at his Navigator. "Chekov set a course for somewhere _…_ unknown!"

"Aye, Keptin."

"Mr. Sulu, warp seven if you please."

"Aye, sir."

"Punch it."

 _Space: the Final Frontier._  
_These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise._  
_Its Five Year Mission: to explore strange new worlds._  
_To seek out new life and new civilizations._  
_To boldly go where no man has gone before._

_END_


End file.
